


Episode Twenty-eight

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [28]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Autumn, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Cowgirl Position, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Emotional Abuse mention, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gay Characters, Gay Romance, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: You can see extra content at glammoose.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**So, for anyone following along who doesn’t play Sims 4, babies in this game suck. There’s no real way to do much of anything with them story-wise or otherwise. I’ve aged Willow up to a toddler, but I’m not really time skipping. I’m hand-waving magic aging. *WAAaaaVVvvvEEEeee***

* * *

 

 **Simon:** Alright, prince, Willow is all dressed and ready for visitors. She didn’t want to wear the big pumpkin suit, so I put her in the ruffly Halloween print thing. She likes that one. Hopefully she’ll want to wear the pumpkin suit for Halloween otherwise we’ll have to find her something else.

 **Peter:** Aww, okay. I’m sure she looks super cute in her outfit. Where is she?

**Simon:** She was looking at the little Halloween book Colin wrote her. I read it to her three times already today. She loves it. She’ll probably be out here in five minutes or less. She knows you’re making cookies; She’s been asking about them for the last hour.

 **Peter giggled:** I bet! **I** know I’m making cookies, and I want to be out here in five minutes with them all done.

 **Simon laughed and kissed him:** I’m sure you do! I’ll go put out some more of the decorations. I’ll just be right out front. If Willow comes out, you can send her my way. I have some little things she can help me with.

* * *

 

 **Hira:** PETEEEEY! Has that small bundle of joy been treating you well? Holy fu-figs, Pete, what have you been feeding her? She’s so big already!

 **Peter giggled:** Figs…

 **Willow:** COOKIES!

**Hira:** Okay, okay. Cookies! That makes sense. Toddlers are fueled with cookies.

 **Peter:** Cookies are _hot._ You have to wait until they’re cool or you’ll hurt your mouth.

 **Willow:** Hot. Ouch.

**Peter:** Yes, _big_ ouch! Dad is outside, he’s putting up the scaries. Do you want to help?

 **Willow:** SCARIES, SCARIES!

 **Peter:** Okay, you can go out the _right_ door! He’s there, I can see him. He said you can help.

**Willow ran off.**

**Hira sat down:** Wow, buddy. She’s adorable, and you’ve totally slid right into the toddler life. How’s it all going?

**Peter:** Good! I’m exhausted and wish Simon and I had more alone time, but that’s expected and everything is good. I’m so happy to see you! It’s been way too long!

 **Hira:** Right?! I was about ready to drop everything and run over here! Or to Brindleton Bay, you know, wherever you were.

 **Peter:** Aw, Hira! I love you so much! You could have come over! We were just totally absorbed in baby shit and didn’t think to invite people.

 **Hira laughed:** I love you so much too! Being absorbed in baby shit is both literally and figuratively, I’m sure.

**Peter giggled:** Some days, yeah. We do cloth diapers, and, like…

 **Hira:** That’s a whole lot of shit to wash! My parents tried cloth diapers for one whole month with me, I guess. My shit was just too fierce for them to handle. I like to think of that as the moment they realized I was destined for greatness.

 **Peter laughed:** Oh my _god_ , Hira. Some days… yeah, it can be gross. I get to get her cute little patterns for them though, that’s fun at least.

 **Simon:** Alright, everything is up, with the exception of the inflatable ghost whose soul has finally moved on.

 **Peter:** What happened to it?

 **Willow giggled:** BOOM!

**Simon laughed:** She popped it. She didn’t mean to.

 **Hira:** Ooooh, we have the next Ghostbuster on our hands! I eagerly await the second remake starring Willow. They could do a kids version! It’d be adorable.

 **Peter:** It would! Are you all ready for some cookies now? We can have those while we wait for Colin to get here.

**Hira:** He-heck yes. Oh boy, this not cursing around the baby thing is going to take some getting used to.

 **Willow:** COOKIES!

 **Peter giggled:** I figured! Colin has some practice with his sister now at least.

 **Willow:** DADDY—

 **Peter:** Sorry sweetie, yes, you can have cookies! I know you’ve been waiting, and you were very good about it and listened when I told you they were too hot. Let’s go get some!


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Hello Willow! You ran out to greet me, huh?

**Willow:** Colin! Pretty!

**Colin laughed:** Thank you! Witches are also powerful! And scary! You don’t mess with witches.

**Willow giggled:** No _scary_.  Up!

**Colin:** Can’t even scare a baby anymore, what’s happened to me. Aww, thank you for the hug! I didn’t think you’d still be here, I know you’re going to Aunt Katy’s tonight.

**Willow:** _Grammy_.

**Colin:** Yes, she’s _your_ grammy, she’s _my_ aunt. She’s my mom’s sister.

**Willow:** Ooh. Spritzy sister!

**Colin laughed:** Oh my goddess.

**Willow climbed down:** _GRAMMY, GRAMMY!_ **She ran inside.**

****  


**Peter:** Colin, you’re here! I was worried! It’s gotten so cold, I was worried the roads might be icy in the evening. Ooh, your dress is beautiful! Is it silk?

**Colin:** Thank you, it is! Have you been telling Willow that Spritzy is her sister?

**Peter giggled:** Maybe.

**Colin laughed:** I love you, you’re so ridiculous. In the best way. The roads were fine, I don’t think it’s quite cold enough for that, but it’s supposed to be later.

**Peter:** You guys can all stay here if you want to. We have our furnished basement here all set up. There’s so much room, and I got all of your favorite blankets.  It’s a big, king bed too, so it can fit all three of you. We made sure.

**Colin laughed:** Wow, well now we _have_ to stay with that welcome. Yeah, I was totally hoping to anyway because I brought wine and I’d like to drink it. Mark is exhausted so I don’t want him driving and I’m surprised he came at all, but he wanted to. And you know Forrest hates driving at all.

**Peter:** Yeah, it’s not a problem! And I can make everyone breakfast! It’ll be great! Where did Willow go? Oh my god, I’ve—

**Colin:** She ran in the door after saying hi to me, literally right as you came out, I thought you saw her go in. She heard Aunt Katy.

**Peter sighed:** Oh good, I should go in—

**Colin:** Okay, let’s go in then. Leave the door unlocked, Mark and Forrest are heading in. They’re grabbing the presents.

**Peter:** Presents?

**Colin:** You know I like giving Halloween presents! You aren’t used to this?

**Peter giggled:** I forgot in my panic! I thought Willow ran off into the woods to get eaten by mountain lions. I don’t even know why, that’s usually Simon worrying like that. My heart is still racing.

**Colin laughed:** Happens to everyone. Some more than others. Mark does that almost every day over the cats if he hasn’t seen one of them for an hour. Though one time Smore _was_ stuck behind the fucking washing machine… and another time she got herself onto a doorframe and couldn’t get down, so now he’s _extra_ convinced she needs help if he hasn’t seen her. He adores that cat; It’s very sweet. It’s nice to see people care so much. Anyway, ready to go in?

* * *

 

**Katy:** Well, my goodness she’s excited to come over! Your dad is getting her into the car. Does she have all her things together? If she’s missing regular things we can get them, but I mean the important things.

**Peter:** Yeah, her backpack is over by the door along with her pirate bear. Don’t forget the bear, or she’ll have a tantrum. She won’t sleep without it. That’d be a long weekend for you.

**Katy laughed:** She’d sleep eventually, but it wouldn’t be pleasant in the meantime. You were the same way, dear. We still have Foxalot but it’s pretty threadbare. You wouldn’t go anywhere without it for a long time.

**Peter:** Oh my god, I forgot about Foxalot!

**Katy:** Maybe we’ll get him remade for you. It’d be fun to see him how he looked when we got him. We have pictures of you with him the day we bought him. Well, I need to get back to the car. It was nice seeing you, dear, please be safe and have fun. Your dad will bring Willow back Monday morning. I’d come too, but I have an important meeting.

**Peter:** It’s okay, mom, I love you.

**Katy:** I love you too. Be good! Try to make Colin behave.

**Colin (in the distance):** Good fucking luck!

**Katy laughed:** Have fun you two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Okay, I have my costume on now.

**Simon:** You’re adorable! And wow that makeup brings out your eyes! They’re practically glowing.

**Peter:** Thank you! Colin helped me with that part. I know how to do eyeliner, but that’s about my limit. If you want some makeup too, he’ll help you. He ran back downstairs to rejoin the party.

**Simon:** I think I’m okay on makeup, but what do you think? Do I look wizardly enough?

**Peter:** You’re always a wizard to me.

**Simon laughed:** What does _that_ mean?

**Peter:** That you’re super smart and _totally_ put a spell on me.

**Simon:** Oh, I thought you just meant I’m weird and speak in riddles. Well, and the beard but I grew it out just for this. 

**Peter:** Aaw, no! Well, I mean, you _are_ weird, but good weird. We’re both weird. We’re weird together. I don’t always understand what you’re saying, but it’s not because you’re speaking in riddles, it’s because you’re talking about the stuff you trained in for years. Your whole life? It’s like when I try to ask you about the music pieces I’m working on. I’ve been doing this since I was four. Same for you, right?

**Simon laughed:** True... though I think you understand more about what I’m talking about than I do for you. I know all the music you write sounds great to me, and you say it’s crap and then I hear you being frustrated in the other room.

**Peter:** Oh, you hear that? I thought I was quiet.

**Simon:** Oh, prince. It’s okay to vent your frustrations sometimes, even when people can hear you if you’re not being mean. Besides, you make some really interesting metal violin music.

**Peter giggled:** Oh c’mon.

**Simon:** I’m not kidding! Every time you get angry and start… whatever you’re doing to your violin in there, it sounds amazing. It’s certainly passionate. I know you have a really hard time ever talking about being angry… or even being annoyed, but when I’ve seen you disappear into your work room when I can tell you’re upset… you make some truly extraordinary music, and that’s saying something because I think everything you do is great.

**Peter:** Really? It doesn’t just sound like a bunch of angry, dying cats in a bag?

**Simon laughed:** No? I guess I’ve never actually heard that though. I don’t want to, that’s for sure.

**Peter:** That’s what my mom said it sounded like.

**Simon:** Oh. Okay. Seems like that bothered you?

**Peter:** Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, you want to go downstairs?

**Simon:** No, I wasn’t trying to push us downstairs. Hey, I’m a wizard! I’ll cast Sense Emotion, and we can talk about feelings. Do I need to roll?

**Peter giggled:** No, I think with the finger guns that was already a fail. We need to get you a staff. Did you play Dungeons and Dragons growing up?

**Simon laughed:** Ouch. I did! Hilary and I were really into it. Forrest was too little. My dad even played sometimes when he had time. He always played a ranger.  Anyway, do you not want to talk about it? That’s okay, we can go back downstairs now and talk later if you want to.

**Peter:** I’m sorry. Yeah, maybe I can talk later. I know if I try to talk about it now, I’ll get upset and then I’ll be moody for the whole party.

**Simon:** No need to be sorry. You want a kiss instead? I do.

**Peter:** Yes, please. I love you.

**Simon:** I love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hira:** Alright, Colin. It’s llama time. Looks like some of the sticks are chewed because Petey can’t get enough wood.

**Peter giggled:** Oh c’mon! I have a toddler and a dog, I am _not_ chewing them myself!

**Colin:** Seems like a convenient excuse to me.

**Hira:** Right? How obvious can you get. Ah shit, okay, nevermind, we literally do not have enough wood. We’re missing some pieces. Can you get the cards instead, Pete?

**Peter:** Yeah. You’re mean, by the way. Both of you are _super mean_. Simon, can’t you, like, turn them into toads for a few seconds while I’m gone?

**Simon:** Sorry, prince, I lost the recipe for toads.

**Colin wheezed:** Recipe. I love it. Cooking up some toads. I mean, I’ve had frog before.

**Simon laughed:** I meant spell! I don’t know why I said recipe.

**Colin:** I mean, it is a recipe though! It’s just a recipe for magic instead of food. You could make some cute children’s book about a chef wizard.

**Simon:** Aren’t you the author here?

**Colin:** I don’t write cute.

**Simon:** Bullshit, you wrote that Halloween book for Willow. It’s pretty cute.

**Colin:** Did you just _swear_ , Simon? Besides, it’s not cute, it’s spooky.

**Simon:** Spooky _and_ cute. It’s completely toddler appropriate, which absolutely necessitates some cute. Colin, I hate to tell you this… but your bats… had _hats_.

**Hira:** I mean, he’s right, that’s super cute and rhymey.

**Peter sat down with the cards.**

**Colin:** Pete, your husband is a fucking monster.

**Hira laughed and dealt the cards:** Are you done being a dramatic shit? Can we play our game now? And are you going to share your wine?

**Colin:** I’m never done being dramatic. I can, in fact, continue to be dramatic _while_ we play our game. And, yeah, of course, I have plenty of wine. I wouldn’t suggest putting it on this tiny ass table though.

****  


**Hira:** Reasonable. For once in your life.

**Colin:** Rude, but probably true.

**Hira:** Isn’t that both of our life goals?

**Colin:** Yup.

**Peter giggled:** Wow, now _both_ of you are delaying our game. Thanks a lot, Hira.

**Hira:** Speaking of delaying things! Remember that time you made us miss our flight to The Bahamas? We got there so late because your thirsty ass was sniffing cologne in the duty free shop.

**Peter laughed:** I hardly see how that is relevant to the current conversation. I was just trying to imagine other smells than Sebastian’s cologne anyway. Besides, I also wear cologne myself. It’s not entirely thirst.

**Hira:** Oh my fucking god, if that was it, totally fucking reasonable. I’ll give up the sand between my ass cheeks to forget that piece of shit myself.

**Colin:** I mean, I had to miss my first massage for that bullshit so... No, real talk though, he’s a giant piece of trash. He still texts and calls me sometimes. I’d block him but then I couldn’t watch his every move.

**Peter:** Oh my god, really? Yikes. Well, let’s not talk about him right now and kill my mood, huh?

**Hira:** Good idea! How about we talk about how I’m kicking all your asses already! HA!

**Colin:** We haven’t even played anything yet!

**Hira:** Yeah, but I know what I have in my hand. You’re going down!

**Colin:** Bring it the fuck on!

**Hira:** I’m bringing it, drama boy! You watch!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter sat down:** There you are! Everyone is in bed now. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep though, I’m totally wired.

**Simon laughed:** You always are when you’re throwing a party.

**Peter giggled:** Yeah, it’s true! I can go find something to do if you want to go to sleep.

**Simon:** No, it’s okay, I’ll stay up with you. We don’t get as much time alone to just talk anymore.

**Peter:** Did you hear me say that to Hira?

**Simon laughed:** No, but I’m not surprised we’re on the same page. I’ve also noticed you’ve been a lot more self-conscious recently, and we haven’t had a chance to talk about it. Remembering and mentioning lots of things people have said or done that made you feel bad, like earlier about your mom.  I figured maybe it was the lack of downtime?

**Peter:** Probably. Though I’ve been… I guess I’ve been worrying about Sebastian a lot. And when I worry about him I end up worrying about everything anyone’s ever said to me. I don’t know why.

**Simon:** Your ex? You did bring him up earlier.

**Peter:** I know I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry—

**Simon kissed him:** Prince, honey, no. That’s nothing to be sorry about, and I wasn’t upset. You can talk about your exes. They all affected your life, positively or negatively. Positively _and_ negatively. Why are you worrying about him? Are you worrying about _him_ or about how he treated you?

**Peter:** Both? I don’t know. I don’t know why I still care about him, and I don’t mean like… that I love him, I don’t, but I care? What’s hurting him so badly? He’s still bothering my friends and family about me. My mom told me yesterday that he texted my _dad_ about me. Dad told him I was good and he didn’t need to check in on me, and he still asked where I was living now. He won’t text mom. Now Colin said he texts him too. I’m sure that’s not fruitful, but still. It’s been like years now that we’ve been broken up. I’m married and have a baby. He probably doesn’t know that, but, like, what’s his problem? Why isn’t he seeing some other guy?

**Simon:** That’s okay and a very normal feeling, I think? You _did_ love him once, and even without that love you can be concerned about another human being even if they were and are terrible to you. Even so, that’s not your problem, right? You’re not the person to watch him and take care of him. You aren’t even when you’re dating him; that should only be him. He’s a grown man, and to be very honest, I hope to God that he isn’t seeing another guy if he’s so desperately trying to maintain contact with you that he’s breaking all of your _and_ your family and friend’s boundaries. Pete, your family is subtle as fuck when they want to be, too subtle for me, but I know they know how to not be subtle when someone is pissing them off. The fact that he won’t text your mother any more is proof that he knows his behavior is not acceptable and that she made it very clear to him. I can see Colin likes to play games with shitty people he thinks deserve it, and I know he’s on top of that, but Sebastian is trying with the people he thinks might break and get frustrated enough to give him details. That’s not their fault. He was abusive, and he still is.

**Peter:** Yeah. You’re right.

**Simon:** Other than the usual contacting your family and friends, is there another reason he’s been on your mind more recently?

**Peter:** He wanted to get married and have a baby. Supposedly. He said after college we’d move away from everyone, we’d have kids, we’d live in a beautiful house, just like I wanted. Which is super fucking funny now because he didn’t want most of his friends to know we were even together. I don’t know why, most of them were really nice and asked if he was seeing someone… like excitedly, when I was right there, and we’d been officially together for years even. I started seeing him when I was twenty one. We broke up right before you, I was twenty four. He even gave me a ring! It was custom made, it has our initials on it. I still have it. I should sell it. Anyway, he’d cut me off and say not really, but I’m kind of seeing Pete. That’s how he’d introduce me, even two, three years in… and then, in private, he’d talk to me about forever... in detail. It’s like he knew just what I wanted and used it.

**Simon:** Ouch.

**Peter:** Yeah, you know what, I’m super awake and riled up now; I can talk about it more.

**Simon:** Okay, I’m ready to listen. None of us have to be up early.

 

**-to be continued-**  


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:** I don’t even know where to start, Simon.

**Simon:** Well, how did you meet him?

**Peter sighed:** We met at an afterparty. Most of the people there were other musicians; he is too, but he hadn’t performed that night. He was very charming and pretty much attached himself at the hip to me the moment he saw me. Or at least the moment I noticed he saw me. I knew who he was, vaguely, he’s very popular, but we didn’t quite run in the same circles. There was overlap, but not enough to really have met him. Anyway, I slept with him that night, which was a little unusual for me at that point, but not totally out there. Then, I ended up staying up all night talking to him about music and other things afterwards, which was so stupid, because I had another big performance the next day. I did fine, but I was so exhausted. The day we met was great. I still don’t see it as bad thing, but I feel like I should?

**Simon:** No, that all sounds fun and normal. You don’t have to color every memory of him badly now that you know he didn’t treat you well much of the time. That’s not how people work, everyone has good and bad traits and behavior.

**Peter:** Yeah, that’s true. He didn’t start getting bad until like six months in. I mean, I guess there were some little moments here and there, looking back. He started in on my Harry Potter stuff. Like, I knew he wasn’t all that into Harry Potter, I didn’t even talk to him much about it because I knew he didn’t have any interest. But this was, like, he started complaining about the stuff on my walls, my collectibles and stuff. Like not being playful or anything, he’d tell me it was ugly and stupid, and I should put up some grown up things because I’m a grown man.

**Simon:** He didn’t even live there with you? Not that that would make it okay either.

**Peter:** No, I mean he was there a ton, but he didn’t live there; he had his own apartment. A nice, big one in the same area. I never saw his place though.

**Simon:** Why not? You were together for a few years?

**Peter:** He said he preferred my place.

**Simon laughed:** Wow, that’s something.

**Peter:** …Yeah. It is, isn’t it? I hadn’t thought about it until now. Well, anyway, it grew from there. Most of the time he was great, complimenting me and getting me lots of gifts, being very romantic… and it was just like out of nowhere he’d get moody and start in on the décor again, or what I was wearing, like… even clothes he loved most of the time and I was wearing _because_ he liked them. He was always the worst around his friends though. Most of the time he’d act like I didn’t matter much to him, he was really distant about me. With his best friend, he was just outright mean, and he’d get super pissed if I told him I didn’t want to hang out with them. Like at first, I thought he’d notice, because I didn’t talk much when he was with him, and it’s not exactly like I was smiling and laughing and enjoying it. I did tell him though, and that only made it worse. He’d pretty much force me to go after I told him and then insult me all night. Like this wasn’t some playful roast like Colin does with Mark and Forrest, you can tell they’re all having fun. He was just needling away at me all night, every time. He’d make fun of my hobbies and stuff I watched or read. The worst was he’d talk about how much I messed up at my last performance, but he only did it when I was especially proud of how it went and every time it would end up making me think it must have sounded worse than I remembered.

**Simon:** Yikes.

**Peter:** And of course he hated _my_ friends, but he still insisted he be there for every friend gathering I had. Like, I offered for him to just not come, like it wasn’t a big deal to me, and then he’d act like I was trying to hide some other boyfriend from him. I didn’t mind him always being around, I like being close, but he was being super weird about it. Like, not telling his own friends we’re boyfriends but I’m cheating on him if he’s not with me at my friend’s parties?

**Simon:** Is this when he started saying you should move away with him too?

**Peter:** Yes! He started saying it’d be so much better if it could just be us. Which, I mean, at the time that seemed right. He was usually great when it was just us, like I said. I kind of assumed that still meant my friends getting to visit, but it probably didn’t now that I think about it. I don’t know what I was thinking.

**Simon:** God, no. I’m sure he meant to isolate you. It probably meant _he’d_ get to see his friends though. Have you told your parents all this? I know everyone knows he was a shitty boyfriend, but that’s worse than I thought.

**Peter:** They know a little bit. Colin and Hira know the most, I mean they heard some of it themselves. They might have told my parents too.

**Simon:** Do you think Sebastian will get worse? He’s calling now, like is he going to show up?

**Peter:** I don’t think so. Knowing him, he’s probably hoping to find out I’m in some terrible place without him. I honestly think once he finds out I’m married, it’ll stop… especially if he finds out you’re like two or three times his size.

**Simon:** You know I’ll just scream like a frog and run the other way though.

**Peter giggled:** _He_ doesn’t know that. Anyway, no, I’ve been told it’s tapering off by my parents. Colin made it sound infrequent too. I’m guessing it happens when Sebastian’s really drunk. He used to leave me long winded drunk messages too before I blocked him. How much he loves me and how sorry he was and stuff. I don’t think Colin actually even answers? Like, the only game Colin’s playing is the call goes through and he leaves a message. Which for Sebastian would be embarrassing the next day. That, and Colin can read and listen to the messages for changes in behavior. He’s very good at picking up on that stuff. I know that’s the biggest reason he hasn’t blocked him, even if he’s half playing it off as thinking it’s funny to watch Sebastian be ridiculous.

**Simon:** Here I was imagining him answering in cryptic verse through voice changers. Sorry, I didn’t actually mean the playing games thing negatively, but I can see how it would be. I was saying he knows what he’s doing and I trust that he has everyone’s safety in mind. He reminds me a lot of your mother; he just needs 20 more years of practice.

**Peter laughed:** He is a lot like my mom! He shares that he’s doing it and what he’s doing more openly though. It’s okay. I mean, I could see that with the cryptic verse. Thanks for listening, Simon. I don’t know if it will help, or if it will just take some time to settle again. Having Willow has made me extra aware of mistakes I make too. Even silly things. I ended up crying yesterday because I accidentally got shampoo in her eyes when she was flailing around in the tub like she does, slapping the water. I felt like I just almost killed her, and it was just some shampoo. She cried for thirty seconds and went right back to slapping the water and chewing on her duck, and I was still trying to hold back crying, and then I felt worse for being so dramatic.

**Simon:** Aw, Pete. I get that too. I stepped on her little hand last week because she was crawling after the dog, and I didn’t know she was there. I felt like the worst parent ever for a little bit even knowing she was just fine after I checked her hand over.  You are not a bad parent because of accidents like that. Happens to literally everyone. It’s a good sign that you care, and I think you’re doing great. I’ll try to tell you that more often when I notice, because I do notice. Like how patient you are with getting her sock seams just right in her shoes or when she won’t eat what you just spent ages cooking for her. Maybe it’ll start replacing some of Sebastian’s bullshit eventually.

**Peter:** That’s one of the things I noticed about you right away. I was just coming out of that relationship and everything you said about me was so nice and earnest, like it really felt like it wasn’t early dating flattery at all, and obviously it wasn’t, you’re still so kind to me. Even when I’m annoying you like when I won’t shut up when we’re in bed trying to sleep, which I say right now as I’ve kept you up until three in the morning.

**Simon laughed:** I agreed to it! You needed it, and we don’t have a baby to chase around all weekend. You know, I was thinking, after everyone goes home tomorrow…

**Peter:** Sex? I hope it’s sex. I have not been getting enough sex.

**Simon laughed:** Yes. And maybe you could put those pixie ears back on?

**Peter:** Ooh, yeah! And you’ll wait to trim your beard back down?

**Simon:** I will for you, yes. After that though, it’s gone. So much work. It did really make the wizard costume though. Let’s get to bed now?

**Peter:** Yeah, I think I can sleep now.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Afternoon**

* * *

 

**Peter:** You’re awake! Did you have a good nap?

**Simon:** I did. I’m sure you’ve been a busy bee. What are you doing with the bookcase?

**Peter:** I don’t know, just messing around I guess. I straightened and dusted it a bit. I called my parents to check in on Willow by the way. She’s been having some separation anxiety, I guess. She was sobbing last night because you weren’t there to put her to bed and read to her and then again this morning because I wasn’t giving her her breakfast.

**Simon:** Aww, poor thing. She does like her routine.

**Peter laughed:** Yeah, she does. Hopefully it won’t be so hard for her tonight. It’s weird having the house so quiet.

**Simon:** You could make it a little louder.

**Peter:** I guess I could put on some music?

**Simon laughed:** That’s not what I meant, but you could do that, yes.

**Peter:** What? Oh! Ooooh!

**Simon:** That’s closer to what I meant.

**Peter giggled:** Uh huh. You wanted me to put the ears back on, right? I’ll go upstairs and get ready now if you want me to.

  **Simon:** I do if you do.

**Peter:** Yes! I’ll text you when I’m ready.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Oooh, how did I get so lucky to have a woodland fairy show up in my bedroom?

**Peter laughed:** Are you sure I’m a lucky fairy? Maybe I’m a _bad_ fairy.

**Simon:** Hmm, well I guess you’ll just have to show me how bad you are then before I make any judgements.

(line break)

* * *

 

**Peter:** God, I needed that. I feel like a whole new person.

**Simon laughed:** Good. I feel like I could take another nap but I shouldn’t or I won’t sleep well later.

**Peter:** How about we take a nice bath together instead? Then I could make a pesto pizza and popcorn and we could watch a movie together! Something we can’t watch with Willow around?

**Simon:** That sounds really nice, prince. You always have the best ideas. I’m definitely going to trim my beard down again before the bath. Won’t take me too long.

**Peter:** Okay. Can I kiss it goodbye one last time?

**Simon laughed:** Of course.


End file.
